Las Hiedras no son sólo Alfas
by Constelacion de salamandra
Summary: Poison Ivy es una Alfa y esta en el centro comercial, robando lo que quiere y entoces, es cuando un Omega le roba el corazón. Pamela Alfa x Ras Omega... si, leiste bien.
LAS HIEDRAS NO SON SÓLO ALFAS

Pamela Isley se ufanaba de ser la madre naturaleza, de representarla como cristo tenía sus histriones aplastados en sus iglesias blancas con sus órdenes y grados, poblando y reproduciéndose como los asquerosos mamíferos que eran. Alzaba el mentón por donde pasaba y terminaba esparciendo sus esporas para conseguir lo que necesitaba… o lo que le gustara, dependía de su humor.

En un mundo en donde las masas revoloteaban por encontrar su Destino y los Omegas peleaban por su igualdad con interminables marchas por los derechos humanos… y la cosa servía, ahora los Omegas podían usar supresores libremente, por ellos mismos, sin pedir autorización a los Alfas, hablándose de padres, tutores o maridos. Si, el mundo se moría y los mamíferos andaban ocupados con la reproducción de sus asquerosos genes (como si fueran necesarios) que no sobrevivirían por demasiado tiempo porque la madre naturaleza les mandaba el castigo divino de la purga.

Pero hasta entonces… daría un paseo por el centro comercial de ciudad Gótica. La urbe podría pudrirse en sus cimientos de desesperación y poca fé, pero siempre tenían buenos diamantes y abono para robar. Una ciudad que se llenaba, que crecía y perecía más rápido de lo que se desarrollaba pero bueno, ella tenía un buen lugar por lo mientras… la brisa fría de los vapores y los humores eran cálidos en la época del año.

Un invernadero perfecto.

Isley sintió el golpe en su cadera y el estruendo que venía de un choque bajo las escaleras eléctricas. Había dado un paso al bajar y se llevó de corbata a un Omega, que no termino en el piso pero que en un parpadeo ya estaba rodeado de Alfas listos para asesinarla. ¡Vaya con la exageración! Ella no iba a liquidarlo.

-Lo siento – Dijo Pamela liberando de inmediato sus feromonas. Muy acostumbrada a hacerlo para irse sin problemas. – Pamela Isley, mala forma de conocernos. Permíteme invitarte a comer. Hay un restaurante aquí mismo que sirve una comida a base de tofú que es para matar. ¿Aceptas?

Pamela invitaba a nadie y cuando lo hacía, al menos el Omega tenía más de un diamante encima, por lo general les sobraba el dinero y las acciones en empresas que contaminaban el medio ambiente. Y nadie los extrañaba, por más bonitos que fueran.

Sin embargo, frente a sus dos metros con tres centímetros, ese Omega lucia diferente. Dinero tenía. Los guardaespaldas no eran en vano. Su ropa distaba de ser la propia de los gotamitas, se trataba de un pantalón ceñido con una blusa hasta las rodillas abiertas por los costados y un cinturón ancho y rojo… árabe, si no le fallaba a memoria.

Pamela le hizo una señal al primer Alfa que protegía a su futura presa y cuando vio que no la agredió, tomo la mano de esa belleza canela.

¡La piel era suave! Como si se bañara en aloe vera y no comiera carne. Era un Omega que venía de la misma tierra.

¡Que delicia!

-Si dejara de olfatearme, quizá aceptaría… - Pamela parpadeo confundida – Si, actúa como una Alfa buscando una cita para el celo y me encantaría – Esa depredadora sonrisa mando un latigazo de electricidad pura en Isley que hizo que babeara – Creo que sería decente. Decente como en "no fue una pérdida de tiempo" y no en un "Me dará una sortija después de ponerme en cada posición de kamasutra y llamarme puta" – Pamela alucino – Es mi tarjeta…

Uno de los Alfas le dio la dichosa tarjetita a Pamela. El resto de la comitiva junto las bolsas que su amo había tirado y reacomodaron los otros paquetes. Después de todo, parecía que la tarde seguiría por un tanto más.

-Llámame cuando llegues a la puerta con puntualidad. Te esperaré a las nueve de la noche de mañana. No cenes, seré yo quien te lleve a un buen restaurante de comida orgánica… ver Alfas vegetarianos no es común. Déjame aplaudir la diversidad. – Y esos labios morenos rozaron con parsimonia en un beso casto la mejilla de Pamela cuando se alzó en puntitas para conseguir su objetivo – Te espero.

Pamela termino de aspirar las feromonas que el Omega dejo. La estela de hechizo tardo en disiparse, lo mismo que le tomo retomar la conciencia. Admitió que había babeado como una Alfa quinceañera frente a su primer amor en celo pero ese Omega parecía ser el sueño dorado de la fantasía de cuarto rojo.

-Ras Al´Guhl – Ronroneo y lamio el filo del cartoncillo, imaginando a que sabían esos labios – Veremos quien le enseña a quien.

Slade Wilson se emparejo a Ras, antes de salir siquiera del centro comercial y con la etiqueta que le enseñaron desde que se dedicara a servir a la liga de asesinos, se dirigió a su amo: el que gobernaba en las sombras, el Demonio… el Omega Ras Al´Ghul que llevaba caminando en la tierra por más de cinco centenas.

-¿Seguro que quiere esto? – Los profundos ojos de calé calaron en Slade y le hicieron bailar al son que siempre imprimía Ras. No era su metro ochenta (Alto para cualquier omega) o su siempre recta espalda con andar mítico… a Slade le cimbraba lo que se reflejaba en esa tez sin arrugas. Los miopes veían a un Omega treintañero pero sólo algunos observaban el peligro y la sabiduría de los siglos, algo que no iba con un Omega ni con un joven - Deberíamos investigarla antes de que la fiche para un celo, señor.

-Te preocupas mucho y me hablas como si no me conocieras – Slade apenas bajo la mirada – Vamos que necesito ropa.

Slade sintió lástima por sus hombres. Ningún Alfa de respeto en la isla gustaba de las compras y Ras Al´Ghul no era un Omega de buscar esmaltes o ajuares que combinaran con la estación del año pero cuando le picaba en enfado por su naturaleza, entonces se descargaba de la única manera que sabía no era peligrosa para nadie… o al menos, su sequito de seguridad soportarían ser percheros andantes.

Slade agradeció ser la mano derecha de su señor.

.

.

.

Pamela se vistió con su mejor vestido verde. Uno que le permitía lucir sus piernas de pecado y su cintura de avispa. Cualquiera la encontraría divina pero sólo deseaba que uno se lo dijera o al menos terminara sudando las sábanas.

Rento un auto. Como villana en Gotica no tenía uno que estuviera a la altura y no deseaba que la policía rastreara el auto robado hasta donde sea que Ras la llevara. No creía que fuera de buen gusto una lluvia de balas para la primera cita. Con una identificación falsa, dinero recién robado de las mafias y una caja de chocolates, se reportó en la puerta de un edificio, enorme edificio que parecía habitado por Alfas… todos con miradas hostiles y haciéndole señas de cuidado, avisándole sobre sus intenciones con Ras.

-Hey, hermosa – El primero en dignarse a algo que no fuera matarla con la mirada – Seguro que hay alguien aquí que puede conseguir tu cuello. Piénsatelo… cuarenta a una.- Pamela no tenía que graduarse de la universidad para saber que estaba en desventaja pero no derrotada- El amo te espera

-Seguro – El Alfa no reacciono cuando Pamela le atrajo y beso – Lástima que no estés – Y aun sin entender el Alfa varón la dejo pasar por el ascensor.

Lo único que pudieron ver el resto de Alfas que custodiaban la entrada fue la cabellera roja perderse cuando las puertas se cerraron y su compañero gritaba por vivir.

Chisto con la lengua, enojada por haber compartido sus labios esa noche con un congénere que ni lindo era. Los Alfas también podían tener su encanto pero ese no.

-Por aquí – La recibió Slade en el pasillo. Pamela estiro sus brazos e invito a Slade a que la revisara – Por hoy no. Ras Al´Ghul quiere tener todo lo que pueda ofrecer. – A Pamela le parecía cada vez mejor ese Omega… Ras creía que podría con ella, con una Alfa, sí que era tierno – Les dejaremos solos. La cena será traída a ustedes.

Cuando Slade le abrió la puerta que dividía al amo con los peones, Pamela se tuvo que ajustar el brasier, porque lo sintió flojo de repente como su valor: Allí dentro olía a reto y no de los atractivos sino de los que su instinto llamaba trampa. Sin dejarlo oler, la pelirroja se inmiscuyo, registrando cada rincón, cada sombra, cada cuadro…

-Bienvenida, Pamela – Dijo Ras y lo extraño hubiera sido sorprenderse porque supiera su nombre – Puntual, como se espera de una científica. De una botánica. - Ras se refugiaba en un acogedor sillón, con un libro en la mano. Esperándola. Divertido por verla estremecer. - ¿Comemos o hacemos lo que quiero desde que te vi suspirar por no poder robarte ese diamante en la vitrina?

-Veo que no soy la única con malos pasatiempos – Y el juego inicio – Hace mucho que no trabajaba tanto por una buena comida.

Ras asintió.

-Lo vale, créeme – Y Ras se le puso enfrente – Aquí es en donde me atacas.

-No… aquí es en donde picas mi curiosidad – Le corrigió, acariciándole la cara. Ras hacia mucho que no tenía a una Alfa tan cuidadosa, deseable y lista. Admitía que no se relacionaba con Alfas muy a menudo pese a que su negocio en la vida era topárselos cada semana y compartir galas y planes pero los Alfas por lo general, incluso los de alto rango y que se desempeñaban en los puestos sociales más influyentes, solían ser sosos y violentos nublados por unas buenas caderas y un olor –No chocamos por accidente.

-Nada, señorita Isley es accidente. Todo es causal. Usted, yo… Slade que fisgonea tras la puerta asegurándose que no va a besarme y matarme – Slade se sonrojo bajo su máscara y Pamela boqueo – Sé lo que hizo con mi soldado. Él la provoco, no le reclamo su sangre pero ciertamente su hermano o hijo tiene mi venia para demandarle el agravio. No era motivo suficiente para matarle. El Detective – Pamela no entendió – Batman – Concedió Ras y la Hiedra supo que sabía quién era ella – No asesina a mis hombres, de poder, claro… y eso que realmente he intentado hacer cosas terribles por un bien mayor.

Pamela tuvo que sentarse.

-Así es Poison Ivy – Ras se inclinó y se puso a su altura – Ocupo de sus servicios.

-Lo siento, corazón, no obedezco. – Ras hizo jaque – Duérmete – Demando con su voz de mando, una que ningún omega podía ignorar y Ras se burló – Duérmete… déjame ir. ¡Siéntate!

-No soy un perro, Pamela. – La Alfa termino con la espalda en el suelo y con Ras montado en su cadera - ¿No te preguntaste como es que siendo un Omega puedo estar al mando de tantos Alfas sin que estos me muerdan? – Pamela quiso golpearse por estúpida. Lo que antes pensó que era la fortaleza del dinero ahora se desvanecía y le dejaba la pintura más confusa – Veras, hay un orden natural en el mundo – Ras se inclinó, susurrándole en el oído – Alfas mandando, Omegas obedeciendo, Betas sobreviviendo, los primeros todo brío, para los segundos todo es parir y para los terceros… bueno, creo, que es dejar en claro que no son menos – Pamela comenzó a suspirar, a desear y mientras Ras hablaba, ella lo recorría. – Tristemente, yo, perdí a mi Destino hace ochocientos años.

Isley se dejó ir. Para Ras el olor del descontrol era tan claro, tan rosa y brillante como la misma Pamela que le besaba y estaba perdida, encajándole los dedos en la cadera y haciéndole rebotar. Intentando ir más allá de la ropa.

-Eso es, mi botón, mi Hiedra – Dijo. Extasiado por la demanda de la Alfa – Los Omegas, los Alfas se mueren cuando se les es arrebatada su pareja. Se pierden en la locura. Les siguen en la muerte pero ¿que sigue después para quien regresa? – Los ojos de Ras brillaron en verde aqua, en sobrenatural tono que acojonaba menos a Ivy que veía el alma de su Gaia.

-La locura está allí – Confeso – En un rincón, diciendo siempre cosas, esperando, sabiendo hacerlo para cuando tenga más de ella, atacar y cortar – Y Ras parecía querer llorar – Regresa un cuerpo muerto. Con los sentidos aletargados, opacados por la ira y la avaricia. No hay nada. No se siente nada, Ivy.

-Yo te haré sentir – Juro halándole del cabello, arrancándole varios, llevándose consigo un gemido del Omega que se retorció - ¿Ves? Conmigo sientes – Aseguro y Ras no la desmintió – Mío… Mío – Repitió alzándolo en vilo, usando toda su fuerza para empotrarlo contra la pared más cercana, en la que justamente, al otro lado, Slade estaba recargado, esperando nuevas órdenes y cuidando de su amo - ¡Mío! – La pared tembló y Slade salto, imaginando sólo lo que debió de dolerle a Ras el golpe - ¡Mío!

-Nadie puede reclamarme ya, Pamela – Le explico con la sangre corriendo de su frente – Ya no hay forma de hacer un vínculo – Ras se arrancó la ropa de su hombro izquierdo, en donde tenía que estar la mordedura de su Alfa pero que el regresar a la vida, el agua le había borrado, junto a algunas memorias… como incluso el olor que le hacía sentir vivo - ¿Podrás ser un placebo? ¿Podrás seguir deseando a este Omega defectuoso?

Para Isley ese reto era savia manando. Las piernas del Omega enredaderas de madre selva, subiendo por sus caderas, rebulléndose entre sus amores y encajándose en su baja espalda, obligándola a presionar. Las sombras de las huele noche se esparcían en la piel… salpicándola a lujuria y picardía, gusto a almendras, no, a castañas tostadas a fuego y quemadas en el ombligo de la tierra, y luego estaban esos que no eran dermis, los que la hechizaban, chamuscadas rocas de tiempo y llamadas esmeraldas para decorarle el rostro.

Ras era lujuria, un bocado que se metía hondo, debajo de la piel y hormigueaba, cocinándole de dentro hacia afuera para que no lo soltara. Chupándole el cuello, como un colibrí alimentándose.

-Voy a demostrarte tu lugar, Omega.

Ras deseo eso. Que alguien le enseñara a donde pertenecía. Cielo, infierno o la nada. Lo que fuera… con quien fuera, pero, Ivy no era la Alfa… no era el rey de Atlantis, no era Orín.

No era ese Alfa que le hacía soñar. No. Ella no era Orín.

No el Alfa que murió salvando su amada Atlantis. No el Alfa que le salvo. No el Alfa con quien hubiese dominado el mundo.

-Estoy aquí, Ras – Demando Pamela – Sólo yo – Rugió y Ras fue consciente de ello cuando lo mordió.

Pamela estaba intentando reclamarle, con los colmillos, con su carne dentro suyo, con sus palabras… con todo ella.

Y el vaivén comenzó de nuevo, volviéndose tosco y gozoso, adictivo. Él participo. Cómodo con el modo salvaje de ella. De su terrorista ecológica que le hacía mover a su ritmo, demandándole.

La acogió entre sus paredes, dejándola lamer sus interiores, probar sus mieles para que se embriagara con ellos, intoxicándola con su aria que golpeaba caliente contra su oído ya húmedo por tanto revuelo. Lamiéndola de a ratos, disfrutando los temblores que la hacían rugir y a él reír.

Succión, golpeteo, un frenesí de pieles calientes y sangre para llenar un trato que no se demandaba.

Ras la sintió crecer y obligarle a abrirse para guardarle lugar a riesgo de lastimarlo, y gruño cuando el nudo le taponeo, encajándose muy profundo. Ras vio estrellas, y se lamentó cuando Ivy, sabionda de que estaba a cargo, movió su pelvis en círculos, tocando su punto más dulce, derritiéndolo de inmediato. Obligándolo a disfrutar. Ras se erecto de inmediato y golpeo a la Alfa, intentando en vano que le dejara en paz. Ivy continúo con su martirio, succionando las tetillas morenas y arañando la espalda, obligándolo a sentarse sobre ella para poder tener el control…

Ras se perdió en esos quince minutos. Se derritió como mantequilla con sus orgasmos escurriendo entre ambos y la semilla de Ivy bajando de su secreto amor, cálido y rosado, adolorido por la refriega. Tan debilitado que sus piernas no le sostenían. Cargado como un bebé, Posion Ivy lo llevo a la cama.

-Ya regreso, mi Venus.

Le dio un beso en la frente y se fue, quería ver si podía conseguir lo necesario para atender a su Omega. No era un celo, pero, la naturaleza Alfa siempre demandaba buscar la comodidad del Omega, su salvaguarda y lo que pidiera, con las justas excepciones, claro.

-Para el amo – La intercepto Slade con el carrito de servicio. Pamela comenzaba a sospechar de la actitud del Alfa. No era normal que los Alfas fueran tan solícitos con un Omega con el que no estaban enlazados o mínimo encamados – Tendrán hambre. Hay ropa que puede usar también.

-Ras Al´Ghul – Pamela quería saber en qué exactamente se estaba metiendo – Él…

-No es ningún mito – Asintió Slade – El Demonio Ras Al´Ghul para ser precisos, Poison Ivy. Es la cabeza del Demonio, el líder de la liga de asesinos. Ha gobernado al mundo por mucho tiempo. No es un mito de las sombras, no es el cuento de La Corte. Los Búhos le temen. Y el Detective le tiene cierto aprecio. No intentes comprender – Le corto con salvajismo – No entenderías porque somos leales a Ras. Él nos salvó. Él nos acogió cuando moríamos y nos dio propósito.

-Slade – Llamo Talía – ¿Papá ya está disponible? Quiero hablar sobre lo sucedido en Sarajebo – Pamela la miro y Talía hizo igual. La hija de Ras olisqueo el aire y supo de inmediato lo que pasaba. – Parece que tendré otro hermano.

-Señorita Talía, por favor, eso le corresponde a su padre – Le calló Deadstrock. Talía dio media vuelta y se fue. Pamela supo que no se llevaría bien con la hija de su Omega, la tipa era la Beta más estirada que viera en la vida – Está preocupada por cosas. Regrese a la habitación, por favor. Yo tengo que atender otros asuntos.

Pamela respingo.

-¿Biberones? ¿Cuentos? – Se burló, intentado saber la verdad.

-Ellos ya no son tan pequeños – Confeso – Pero aún quieren saber cuáles son las mejores batallas de su Baba, menos Talía. Desean aprender, manejar su herencia y honrar al Demonio.

Pamela estaba seriamente asustada. Al parecer su Omega tenía varias criaturas saltando por allí. Con la gracia de sus feroces plantas empujo el carrito por la puerta y se quedó de tronco, tiesa.

Batman, quieto al lado de la cama endoselada, besaba los nudillos de Ras que no se hacía del rogar y asentía ocasionalmente a lo que Pamela suponía eran murmullos, porque ella no podía decir que Batman hablara. La figura nocturna asintió hacia ella por cordialidad y siguió ignorándola. Por vez primera, Hiedra no veía bien atacar a su enemigo pero dudaba en atacar al que tocaba tan descaradamente a su Omega.

-Lo siento tanto – Dijo Ras. Debajo de la máscara, Bruce Wayne oculto su dolor – Quise regresarte a tu hijo y lo devolví como lo que era. Entiendo que así no sea útil y…

Bruce le tapó la boca.

-Jason es Jason y crecerá bien. No me gusta que este contigo, tampoco me gusta que Damian lo esté – Ras dio un manotazo para que Bruce no se igualara – Cuando estén listos, los recibiré en mi casa, con mi manto y en mi herencia.

-Para quejarte de mí, defiendes mucho el querer seguir llevando niños a la batalla – Bruce entonces miro a Pamela – No te preocupes por ella. Compartimos bastante. Especialmente nuestro desagrado por la manera que tiene la raza humana de moverse pero tranquilo, prometo que no haremos mucho desastre.

Bruce parpadeo, incrédulo pero confiando en la filosofía del que había sido su Omega y quien criaba a sus hijos.

-Cuídalo, Pamela Isley… Ras tiende a hacer cosas que me obligan a ponerlo sobre mis rodillas y mandarlo al hospital – Ivy no supo cómo reaccionar – Vendré para el cumpleaños de los niños.

-Te estaremos esperando, Detective. No se te olvide que los niños quieren espadas de guerra mongola en esta ocasión – Y con eso Batman se esfumo. - ¿Sorprendida?

-Si.

Ras se paseó entonces por la habitación, listo para su gran discurso.

-Tú no me escogiste, fui yo quien te miro primero y fueron tus esfuerzos infructuosos por regresar el orden natural lo que me permitieron conocerte. Tienes razón, los mamíferos son despreciables y poco gratos, pero no te confundas, hermosa, no quiero plantas mutadas andando por allí sin control y destrozando todo. – Pamela asintió por vez primera con devoción. Ras tendría todo de ella con sólo chasquear sus dedos de pianista - ¿Qué te parece si hacemos algo de terrorismo ecológico sin que el Detective nos detenga?

-Tienes mi alma, Ras -Confeso – Pero… ¿Ahora tengo que criar a dos murciélagos?

-Son míos – Gruño – Tú no crías nada a menos que yo te lo permita. No somos destino, Pamela pero si podemos ser pareja. Si quieres que mis hijos te llamen madre, deberás de preguntárselos. Tengo seis hijos vivos el resto a perecido con el tiempo… no todos aguantan el agua del Pozo.

Pamela asintió de nueva cuenta y fue cuando con su encanto normal, hizo crecer las enredaderas por todas partes. Se anidaban en las grietas del baluarte y crecían en el pateo, aullaban con sus pétalos muy a lo lejos y cerca, llenando de un olor fresco la zona, uno que la Liga no solía percibir a menudo.

Una enorme flor entonces se posó frente a Ras.

-¡Baba! – Cinco voces distintas se escucharon por todo el edificio y de inmediato los asesinos fueron en busca de sus hijos para ayudarles a salir de sus camas que estaban llenas de plantas que parecían tener vida propia.

Ras le lanzo una mirada a la Alfa.

-Una broma – Confirmo – Para romper el hielo. Me gustan los ambientes cálidos.

-A ellos les gustara tener tu cabeza, no son mucho del humor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora

Que tal les pareció?. Esta es una pareja nueva y la verdad es que no pude resistirme a probarla. Una vez hable de ella pues me movió la imaginación que salió esto.

Si sobrevivieron al trauma… comenten! Ajajajajaaa, nos leemos pronto.


End file.
